1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to envelope moistening apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved envelope moistening and service apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit the ease of moistening and servicing of envelopes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An envelope moistening structure is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,226 to Davis wherein a housing includes a tip member that is inserted within the housing permitting the sponge-like tip to receive water for the moistening and the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,024,180 and 4,771,727 are further examples of stamp and envelope moistening structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,794 to Hayskar, et al. sets forth a conveyor belt structure to activate adhesive upon an envelope structure.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved envelope moistening and service apparatus as set forth by the instant invention addressing both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in moistening of water activated adhesive upon an envelope and stamp structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.